1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hearing aids. The invention generally relates to hearing aids capable of measuring brain waves and adjusting the signal processing according to the measured signals, and more specifically to such hearing aids comprising an amplifier, an input transducer, an output transducer and a signal processing device, and where said amplifier and said signal processing device are connected. The invention further relates to a method for adaptation of a hearing aid.
2. The Prior Art
It is generally known, particularly within medical science, to measure brain waves by placing electrodes on the scalp of a subject, whose brain waves it is desired to measure (for simplicity denoted “subject” in the following), and to view, process and interpret the measured brain waves using suitable equipment. Typically, such equipment is an electroencephalograph, by means of which a so-called electroencephalogram (EEG) may be achieved. Such an EEG results from a measurement and recording of electrical activity in a subject's brain by measuring the electric potential generated on the surface of the subject's scalp by currents flowing between synapses in the subject's brain. Within medical science EEG's are used for various diagnostic purposes.
A system for such a use is known from WO-A1-2006/047874, which describes measurement of brain waves by use of electrodes placed in connection with at least one of the ears of the subject, i.e. placed on an outer ear part or placed in the ear canal. The measurements are used particularly for detecting the onset of an epileptic seizure. WO-A1-2006/047874 also describes the use of electrodes in pairs as detection and reference electrodes respectively, such a setup being well known in the field of electroencephalography.
Furthermore it is known from WO-A1-2008/116462 to measure the hearing ability of the subject by using a hearing aid to generate a test stimulus signal and transmit said signal to a subject as an acoustic stimulus, and by detecting a brain wave response to said acoustic stimulus signal by use of separate electrodes placed on the subject's scalp and to transmit the brain wave response to an electrophysiological instrument such as an electroencephalograph for processing.
However, at least the signal processing devices of the known systems are, due to their complexity and use of extensive and complicated equipment, confined to use and operation by qualified staff. Furthermore the placement of in by far most cases electrodes and in any case associated wiring on various parts of the subject's scalp and head renders the known systems rather unattractive for use outside laboratory surroundings, thus rendering exploitation of the advantages related to the use of brain wave measurements outside the laboratory rather cumbersome.